Purple Romance
by Doctor Snivy
Summary: Tatsumi is upset that he couldn't save his friends, but Sheele came to helped him ease his pain. But is there another reason why she's here? And something to make them more then friends? TatsumixSheele, Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill, it belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **This is going to be my first Lemon fic with TatsumixSheele cause even though it is an awkward pairing but they look really close even though their ages apart.**

 **But a good friend of mine mistersalmon wanted me to make this story after we made a bet on who would win in today's Death Battle: Zoro vs Erza. voted for Erza and salmon voted for Zoro, sadly Erza lost and I have to make this fic quickly alongside the next chapter of Night Raid watches Death Battle.**

 **And this is my first time making a Lemon so go easy if I made some mistakes. You have been warned.**

* * *

Tatumi was sitting quietly in front of the two graves of his late friends Ieyasu and Sayo. Apparently he came here after finding out he can't find anything to bring them back so he's just laying there quietly sobbing.

"Sayo... Ieyasu... I wish I could've saved you two, then things would've been different." Tatsumi quietly muttered.

"Tatsumi?" a voiced called out, he slowly turned to see Sheele covering her arms with a blanket.

"Oh hey Sheele." he replied sadly.

"It's alright Tatsumi, I know your hurting." Sheele assured as she sat next to Tatsumi.

"Yeah, but it's hard to move on if your closes friends is dead and you did nothing to prevent it. I don't know what to do now." Tatsumi continued to sob until he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping him.

He looked up and sees Sheele hugging him while giving him a warm smile.

"It's alright Tatsumi and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this." Sheele said warmly.

Tatsumi sniffed a bit before smiling in return.

"Thanks Sheele." he thanked.

They stayed liked this for a moment before Sheele spoke first.

"Tatsumi, I have something to confess." she said.

He looked up and asked," What is it?"

"Well, ever since we first met I've been feeling strange and my heart doesn't stop beating when I'm near you or think about you." Sheele explained before continuing. "And when out on missions, all I think about is you and your smile and helps me keep me going."

"What are you trying to say?" Tatsumi said as he was confused by this.

Then all of a sudden Sheele quickly lean down and kissed Tatsumi on the lips, and he was shocked at this but slowly returned the kiss before they stopped.

"I love you." Sheele confessed without missing a beat.

Tatsumi was little shocked at this, even though he had a small crush on Sayo back then but he considered her a friend. But on the other hand he kinda felt the same way when he's around Sheele when she was assigned to train him. So maybe this is a sign to move on with the pain.

"W-well to be honest, feel the same way about you back at the time you trained me." Tatsumi admitted as he felt a little flustered.

Sheele smiled before she slowly took of her sleeves, which causes Tatsumi to blush up.

"W-w-wait Sheele! What are you doing?!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he puts his hands up.

"I'd figured we do something special for this occasion and now is a good time." Sheele answered.

"I'm not sure about about this." he said before the purple haired woman shushed him.

"No worry, this will between the two of us." Sheele assured as she took off her boots and socks.

Tatsumi was a little hesitent but replied to her and slowly took off his clothes, leaving him in boxers while Sheele undressed herself in nothing but her bra and underwear. Soon they passionately kissed as they felt compatible to each other and they don't care if anyone finds out cause love comes in all shapes and sizes, so age is nothing to them.

 **Lemon Start**

"Now mind helping me with my bra?" Sheele asked politely.

"S-sure." Tatsumi blushed and carefully unbuckled the bra, leaving her ample breasts laying free.

Sheele took her turn and took off his boxers, revealing his fully erected cock in all it's glory and she smiled.

"Looks like someone's excited." she giggled as she started stroking it, much to Tatsumi's surprise.

She stroked his manhood until he felt the need to release his limit, but Sheele stopped him.

"Don't let it out just yet, just let me have a taste first." she said as Tatsumi nodded and tries to hold it as best as he can.

"Sure but make it quick." he said as the feeling of pleasure was new and too much for him to take.

She giggled at Tatsumi's cute expression before she leaned in and started licking at the shaft slowly before taking the whole thing and started bopping her head as Tatsumi moaned at the pleasure treatment.

"Uh! Sheele!" Tatsumi moaned as the purple haired assassin sped up her pace.

This went on for a while until finally Tatsumi exploded inside her mouth before pulling it out and some landed on her face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry about that Sheele." Tatsumi stuttered.

"It's okay Tatsumi, it's just natural for you to act like this." she said before licking up all the cum on her face. "Salt, but very delicious."

She then stood up and slowly pulled down her underwear while giving Tatsumi a little show as he was having a small nosebleed from the experience. After she discarded her underwear away she then positioned herself on top of him and placed his cock into her sacred spot.

"Shall we continue?" Sheele asked coyly.

Tatsumi gulped but nodded knowing he's still wants to go on. Soon she plunged her pussy very deep giving her a loud moan at the pleasurable hit before started pumping up and down.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Oh Tatsumi, you're so big!" Sheele moaned as she felt herself feel alive.

"K-keep going Sheele!" he grunted as he felt a bit excited about this.

Sheele quickly goes a little faster to pumping herself for a six minutes before getting off and kneel on all fours and begging for Tatsumi to fuck her. He replied and inserted his cock back into her and started pumping her again, while he used his free hand to knead her right breast.

"Right there Tatsumi!" Sheele moaned in pleasure.

Tatsumi grunted as he goes a little faster and Sheele was moaning like crazy as she felt her insides being pounded and her breast feeling good. This went on for a moment until they changed positions. As Sheele was currently sucking his cock and Tatsumi licking her still wet pussy for the next ten minutes before switching to a new position every ten minutes of different positions and climaxing a few times.

One moment of Sheele using her breasts to massage Tatsumi before he done anal at her then to more intense kissing with a lot of tongue twisting to each other.

Then at the final moment where Sheele was leaning to a tree and Tatsumi fucking her pussy, he felt the need to release.

"I'm about to cum!" Tatsumi warned.

"Me too, let's cum together." she replied.

Soon both have instantly reached there climax as they scream each other's names in the sky.

"TATSUMI!"

"SHEELE!"

Sheele's pussy was overflowed with cum and juice and both of them lied down completely exhausted.

 **Lemon Ending**

"That... was... very good." Tatsumi huffed.

"Indeed." Sheele as she quickly. "But nice job."

Tatsumi nodded in thanks as they continued to catch their breaths before Tatsumi spoke up.

"Wanna go again?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Sheele answered before she tackled the brown haired boy for more love making for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Well kinda not bad for my first Lemon fic, but I'll try to do better and sorry if I gotten Sheele's personality wrong but I wanted to it to be heated and passionate. But it did turned out okay.**

 **Anyways leave a review to say anything about this. This is Doctor Snivy signing out!**


End file.
